Love' is not in my dictionary
by Nneriamux4ever
Summary: Ponyville's resident party pony has been having feelings for somepony... after a casual bumping meeting of course. However, she doesn't know what it is to be in love and hasn't ever been... what will happen when 2 conflicting personalities, a calm and quiet stallion and a insane, moody mare 'fall' for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, nor any of the characters mentioned in this Fanfiction. (I wish I would though...)

The story is from Pinkie Pie's POV, she's not in her usual self in this story... you might know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>"LOVE" is not in my dictionary<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_It was a beautiful day in Equestria. Birds were singing, Celestia's sun was shining and pretty much everypony was outside, playing and hanging out with friends…_

_That's what you would think if you weren't me, of course._

_It's just a regular day… nothing's different. The pegasi are clearing the skies, the unicorns and earth ponies just run around pretending they're happy… sounds fun, doesn't it?_

_I'm just sulking in my bed, unable to get up even if I have to work downstairs, at Sugarcube Corner. _

_"Pinkie Pie! Come on and get your lazy flank over here!" Mrs. Cake shouted from downstairs._

_Pinkamena. Call me Pinkamena, not Pinkie Pie. Damn._

_"Coming…" I lazily replied to her._

_Sometimes I wish she'd just shut the hell up and got eaten by a manticore or some strange animal at the Everfree forest. My life sucks so much._

_As I struggled to get out of my bed, Gummy started walking towards me with a balloon on his mouth. He's such a cute toothless alligator. I bet he's the only one who truly understands and cares for me._

* * *

><p><em>"This is so boring…" I sighed, laying my head in my hoof.<em>

_"Incoming!" a male voice shouted behind me. It was Mr. Cake, who was carrying a tray of fresh, newly baked cupcakes._

_My stomach growled. They smell so good…_

_"Pinkie, can you deliver these cupcakes to Sweet Apple Acres? It seems that there's another Apple Family Reunion and they asked us to bake cupcakes! Isn't that exciting? Who knows… you might find a handsome stallion from the Apple kin…" Mr. Cake said, smirking and raising his 'eyebrows'._

_"Mr. Cake, I'm not interested in that, y'know…"_

_"Oh, but you will soon…"_

_"Yeah, right." I replied, rolling my eyes._

_"So, can you?"_

_"Sure, I guess. It's not like I have anything else to do."_

_And with that, I picked up the tray with my mouth and walked out of Sugarcube Corner._

_As I passed through the town, I had been looking around for a while. Just crossed Twilight's library… alright. I know my way to Sweet Apple Acres, but it can get confusing._

_My straight hair was hanging loosely over my face, so I couldn't really see a lot from my right eye. As I went through the town square, some strange pony was playing a trumpet. I shrugged it off, but then…_

_**BUMP.**_

_"Oomf!" I cried, landing on my rump._

_"Ah'm sorry, miss. Ah did not see ya there." A deep, male voice said, holding his hoof near my face to help me get up._

_I took his hoof and got up on all my four hooves, I saw his face and suddenly went bright red. He was a tall, or should I say, BIG, red stallion. His eyes were green, orange-ish mane and he had a brown yoke around his neck._

_Or, as he's known, Big Macintosh, Applejack's big brother._

_"H-Hi Big Mac! It's alright…" I quickly replied._

_"So, how ya doin'… miss… uh…" He thought for a second._

_"Pinkie Pie. I mean, Pinkamena. Oh, screw it. Just call me Pinkie Pie." I forcedly grinned._

_"A'right then, Miss Pie. Ah still feel bad for makin' ya throw yer cupcakes all over th' floor."_

_"Huh?" I looked around myself. Darn it, the cupcakes really are on the floor. I didn't notice when they fell. _  
><em>"Aw, horseapples…" I cursed under my breath.<em>

_"So, mind if I ask ya, what'cha goin' to do with that tray full o' cupcakes?" He asked._

_"Oh, right… I was going to Sweet Apple Acres to deliver them. It's the Apple Family reunion, isn't it?"_

_"Eeyup. This year's we're gonna be full. Also, ah'm goin' to the farm right now, if ya wanna come with me…"_

_"YES! I-I mean, sure, why not?" I blushed._

_"Good, let's go before it gets dark." He smiled._

_I nodded._

* * *

><p><em>It was about 8 PM now.<em>

_"Hello…?" I slightly pushed the door to Sugarcube Corner._

_Nopony's awake. Perfect. I slowly walked upstairs towards my room, when I saw 2 ponies in front of my door._

_"Uh…" I awkwardly stared at them._

_"Pinkie Pie, what have we told you about coming at these hours?"_

_"It's only 8 PM or so, Mr. Cake."_

_"Something horrible could've happened to you!" Mrs. Cake whined._

_"I'm okay, sheesh. I just went to deliver the cupcakes." I replied._

_"You left early this morning!" Mr. Cake yelled._

_"No, I didn't! I left at about 2:30 PM! I have the rights to go and come whenever the hell I want! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHEN TO COME!" I angrily shouted. I heard a cry coming out of the babies' room._

_"Oh, no. Great, they're awake." Mrs. Cake rapidly went into their room._

_"Pinkie, we'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Mr. Cake sighed._

_"Sure…"_

_"Alright. Good night, Pinkie Pie."_

_"See you tomorrow."_

_As I closed my door, I could hear hoofsteps going away._

_It's funny… I feel strange…_

_What's going on with me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I'm sorry this chapter's too short... I promise I'll make longer chapters, it's just that they're killing me with exams.**

-Chapter 2-

"Pinkie Pie?"

"What?" I turned towards the voice which snapped me back to reality.

"I asked, what's wrong? You've been with that cupcake for almost an hour." She asked.

My dear bud, Fluttershy, had been with me for quite a while. I invited her over to talk… but I've been thinking so much about Big Macintosh… enough to not pay attention to whatever she's been saying.

"You are so fun, so free, yet you're acting strange and I can't help but ask, is anything bothering you? If… if you don't mind me asking, of course…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness. She looks so cute when she's timid…

Wait, what…? Ew! No! No homosexual thoughts for now, that shall be for another story.

"Don't worry about me, you silly filly. I'm alright."

"But… Pinkie… you, um… your mane…"

"What's wrong with it?" I looked up.

It was poofy. Just like it used to be.

"Mother of Celestia, what the hell?"

"Is… is that bad?"

"Yes, I look ridiculous. Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute…" I went upstairs, just to comb my mane.

Man, when did this happen? Last time I checked, it looked like the usual depressive hairstyle I always wore… hold on…

Maybe this new feeling has to do something with it?

I sighed. This sucks so much, yet I love it… I feel like an idiot though.

There's something wrong with me. I simply know it! And this damn 'pink poofball that I used to call normal hair' is not helping.

Why do I feel so happy? I can't let this go on. Nopony must think that the tough Pinkamena is going sensitive for a random colt.

…Or maybe the best way to distract them from my thoughts is acting like my old self?

"Geez, how complicated." I sighed out loud.

"Pinkie? Are you… up… there?" I could hear her asking from the lobby downstairs.

She's probably worrying... I should go back down.

Well, now that I think of it, the 'Old Pinkie revival' might not be such a bad idea. Yeah! It's perfect!

No one will ever know.

"Coming!" I shouted in a silly tone.

While jumping downstairs, I saw Fluttershy looking outside the window. I landed right behind her when she turned around, and she let out a small 'squeak' of fright. I laughed out loud.

"What's up, Flutters?" She looked worried.

"I, um, I'm sorry to leave you, but… I must feed all the little critters… Angel will be really angry if he doesn't eat his salad!"

I giggled once again,

"Don't worry about it! We can always meet some other time. Go, Fluttershy! Go with the wind!"

She stared at me with a confused look and flew away.

Sigh.

This shall be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. Have you noticed the parts where Pinkie breaks the 4th wall? **

**Thank you all for the reviews, by the way.**

-Chapter 3-

I went outside Sugarcube Corner, jumping through the door and 'happily' trotting towards the town center.

Ponies stared at me, confused, probably wondering what happened.

"Keep on smiling, Pinkamena… smile… it'll make people wonder what you're up to, not like you actually want that to happen though." I muttered to myself.

Now, if I want something with Big Macintosh, I should start by knowing him well, not only as 'Applejack's big brother who usually never talks and spends most of his time bucking apples and just saying "Eeyup!" '.

I think I know what to do… might as well ask AJ if I can go to the Apple Family reunion… but wait, I'm not an Apple. Damn it!

…But what if an accident happened and they needed more cupcakes…?

I rubbed my hooves together, thinking about this malicious plan.

"AHAHAHAHA." I said out loud without noticing the glares I was getting from everypony.

That's when I realized what I had just done.

"…Oopsie! I mean, that's a great joke, barrel!" I quickly said to a barrel next to me. Wait, did I laugh about a joke a barrel 'told' me?

Something's wrong with my mind. Definitely.

I trotted faster towards Sweet Apple Acres, and I inmediatly spotted Applejack working on a tree.

"Heya, Applejack!" I hopped towards her.

She stopped the bucking to look at me and smile,

"G'day, Pinkie!" She started walking in my way, but she stopped dead when she saw my mane.

"Oh, my- did'cha do somethin' with yer hair?"

"Silly filly, of course not! It just came back like that!"

"Err… but… how…? Never mind, I sometimes forget ye are Pinkie and can do wha'ever pops in yer mind. So, how can ah help ya?"

"Would you mind telling me when the Apple Family reunion is?" I grinned.

"It's tonight, Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, so it's tonight? That's perfect! Can I go?"

She looked at me, and then laughed.

"'Course ya can't, Pinkie! It's only fer the Apple Family members."

"Oh, I see. But what if something happened?" I shot a look towards the barn I knew they kept the cupcakes we made for tonight.

"What'cha mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"It's just-" I stopped talking and then pretended to shudder. A lot.

"Pinkie? Are ya cold or somethin'?"

"Oh no! A shudder! Pinkie Senses are TWITCHING! Something you never expect to happen is going to happen!"

With that, we both heard a big explosion. Applejack's smile turned into an awful frown and her usual caring expression changed to complete terror when she saw the exploted barn behind me.

"What the hay?!" She ran to the remains of what was left of the barn.

I smirked, knowing what just happened. Sorry Applejack, I respect your family traditions, but I just got myself a ticket to enter right into the party.

I trotted next to her,

"Oh, my god!" I gasped.

"What in Celestia's name just hap'ened?!"

I shrugged, "Pinkie Senses are random and can happen at any time!"

"Pinkie, ah'm sorry, but all the food ya and the Cakes made were there…" She sighed.

I chuckled out loud.

"Applejack! Don't worry about it! I can re-make them all for tonight, and they'll taste even better than how they did before!"

"B-but… there were tons of treats in there! Not only to mention-"

"Shh, AJ, leave it all to me." I put a hoof on her mouth to shush her.

"…Thanks." She smiled, still looking sad.

* * *

><p><p>

Thanks Celestia it's only 11 AM. I still have about 7 hours to make what I blew up.

It's funny; I literally destroyed the whole barn.

Well, I technically had a BLAST placing all the dynamite!

…Yeah, bad pun. Not using it again.

Now, let's see…

How exactly am I going to bake lots of apple treats for tonight?

I've got to show them that I try!

…But no one's here with me… Mr. and Mrs. Cake decided to spend their whole day on a picnic…

Crap.

Pffft, no one beats Pinkie Pie in anything. There's got to be a way…

I think I know what to do!

I'll just stop saying all this and take my flank to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><p>

6:00 PM.

Yikes.

I finally finished baking… and Rainbow Dash is here helping me take the damn sweets to the farm. I hope the Apples aren't as punctual as I fear they might be…

"Hey, Dashie!" I looked up at the cyan Pegasus who has been carrying lots of trays with everything made of apples.

"Yeah, Pinkie?" She went down towards me.

"Thanks a lot for helping me out, y'know? I owe you a big one!" I giggled.

"Don't worry; you'll repay me the favor some other time. After we finish this job, I'm going straight to bed…"

"But didn't you take a nap about two hours ago?"

"Hey, Pink, I need my sleep. No one's as cool as I by only getting 8 hours of rest." She grinned.

We both laughed for a couple of minutes and we finally arrived with the last package to Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack came to greet us, a wide smile throughout her snout.

I saw Dashie making a love-dazed expression. Ooh, I feel something's happening between these too…

…Again, why am I having these homosexual thoughts? No more fanfiction reading for a while, Pinkamena Diane Pie. A long while…

"Tough work, Pinkie?" Applejack asked me, her direction turned to the rainbow-maned Pegasus flying away.

"Not really! You know I can make everything possible!"

"Well, ah really appreciate yer help. Least I can do is let ya stay for the party tonight. Maybe have some apple cider, eh?"

I jawdropped, "Really?! Oh, Applejack! Thanks a lot! So, where's everypony?"

"They're not here yet, but fear not, they'll start comin' sooner or l-"

A noise that simulated a stampede interrupted her and, somehow, the entrance gate was crowded with lots of earth ponies.

"…Later." She finished.

I laughed once again.

"Come on, AJ! Let's start this party!"

* * *

><p>Ah, parties. It has been long since I last made (or went to) one.<p>

I smiled as I saw Applebloom and Babs Seed dancing together. Applejack was probably telling some 'fruit-related' jokes to a group of ponies, and Granny Smith was… doing whatever an old mare does. However, I wasn't interested in any of them, for my only target was the handsome soft-red stallion sitting by the Apple Cider, slightly bobbing his head to the country music.

"Come on Pinkie, it's now or never." I whispered to myself, again.

I'm not crazy for talking to myself, am I? Nah, surely not. I know everypony does that… hopefully.

My hooves felt as they were heavier with every step I took, but I quickly arrived next to Big Mac, who had his eyes closed, still with the head thing.

I sat next to him, and took a cup of apple cider. Sipping it slowly, and staring at him.

I didn't last much though. Have you ever felt that someone's watching you? Well, he probably felt that because it took him a few seconds to open his green eyes and turn his head towards me.

I blushed deeply and changed my attention to the dancing in front of us.

He laughed softly, obviously noticing how embarrassed I was for what just happened.

"G'night, Miss Pie. How are ya doin' in this fine evening?" he broke the silence between us.

I looked at him, trying to overpass the situation.

"Oh, hey Mac. I'm good, how about you?"

"Couldn't be better. Ah'm glad all the family made it today."

"That's nice. It must be difficult to have so many cousins, aunts, uncles… so many family members."

He nodded, "Eeyup, it certainly is."

An awkward silence ruled the moment once again.

"So…" he started, "Have ya tried the cider?"

"Yep, it's pretty good. I love apple cider!"

"Then, that's somethin' we share in common. I love apple cider as well."

"You have to! If you hadn't, my mind would be blown. Knowing that you live here and you all make cider every year…"

"Ah guess it'd be odd." He grinned.

Siileeeeenceee…

"So, uh, may I ask you something?" I kept staring at his yoke.

"Eeyup?"

"Why do you wear the yoke every single day?"

"'Cause it's mah… signature item."

"Signature item?"

"Eeyup, signature item. Ah feel naked wit'out it."

An image of a naked (More than we all are!) Big Macintosh sitting on a sofa, like the one Rarity has, with only a hat between his thighs crossed my mind.

Seriously, you have to stop this, Pinkie!

"Oh, I know how you feel! I feel naked without my party cannon! That's why I carry it wherever I go."

He laughed. Damn, I love his voice… even when he's laughing.

"That's great. We all need our 'items'."

"I agree!"

Bloody silence stroke once again.

"Can I try your yoke sometime?"

He lifted his hoof up his chin, thinking, and then shrugged.

"Ah don't see why not."

* * *

><p>I'm dizzy… everything looks so… Wonderland-ish…<p>

The bright light of Luna's moon was still up high in the starry night sky. I bet it's about 2 AM… man, what am I doing with my life?

I feel so light, like I can do everything I want! And I bet Big Macintosh, who's next to me, by the way, feels the same.

"Hey, Big Mac?" I turned to him.

"Eeyup?"

"What time is it?"

"…Adventure Time?"

We both laughed out loud, then I somehow fell in top of him.

"We could have an adventure though." I said between laughs.

He raised his eyebrows, "Such as?"

I groggily grinned and he did the same.

Last thing I remember was going into the house, the party continued outside, but I was focusing in following the tall colt who guided me to his room.

After I passed the door, everything became a blur for my mind.


End file.
